Anniversary Surprises
by WithMuchHope
Summary: After all of Chad and Sonny's week-aversaries, it's come time for the 1 year mark. Chad doesn't have any clue, but once he knows what to do with the special night, it couldn't be more perfect. The only thing is that Sonny has no idea what he's planned.CxS


AN: Hey readers! So this was for a contest I did on DeviantART and I decided to post it here! I had a picture that went with it; so if you wanna see it, just go onto my DeviantART account, which is called WithMuchHope. Original, I know. ;) So I hope you like it and special thanks to alexatheknight who beta-ed it! xD Thanks for everything and if you want to create your own version of Chad and Sonny's one year anniversary, then be my guest and tell me about it in the review! :) Rinny out suckaz!

PART ONE

CPOV

I wanted it to be perfect, I thought as I sank lower into my couch with my pen behind my ear and a pad of paper on my lap. I had never thought this much over such a simple thing as a date. But this one was the most important of my life. Or so far at least. I was usually so smooth, so on top of everything, but this time was different. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, taking the pen out from behind my ear and twirling it between my index finger and thumb.

I had been sitting on the leather material for about two hours now and all that was on my paper was the date and the heading: "Our Perfect Anniversary." I had nothing. And to tell you the truth, that frightened me. I mean I wasn't sure exactly how important the date was to Sonny, but I was going to make that night perfect if it was the last one I ever saw.

So with those thoughts, I got up from the couch, placing my pen and paper on the coffee table that lies next to the seating. I walked over to my desk and pulled out the chair that rested beneath the wooden writing table. I sat down, pulling on the top of my laptop. The computer wakened from its sleep and I opened up the Internet.

_Ideas for one-year anniversary with girlfriend,_ I typed into Google. The first links were for Yahoo! Answers, which I skipped, then gift ideas, and finally something that caught my eye. I clicked on the eHelp link and started to read. "As your one year anniversary with your girlfriend comes near, you should take some time to think out a sturdy plan." I sighed. Obviously I didn't _have_ a well-thought out plan, I was on this website, wasn't I? I would think that meant I was completely clueless. So I decided to skip the intro paragraph all together. I began to read the next paragraph that was labeled: "The Clichés." It read:

"If your girlfriend is a purist, there is no problem with getting her the most traditional gifts or setting up a very conventional date. Even if you might feel unoriginal buying her red roses, but it might make her feel spoiled by her sweetheart boyfriend." I stopped reading. I wasn't going to be a "sweetheart boyfriend." And anyways, I'm sure Sonny would like the roses just fine, but it'd be nothing special! So I skipped to the next paragraph: "A Day Of Firsts."

"You can celebrate your anniversary by putting together a collection of memories from the year you spent with your girlfriend and even the years before. Girls love to see how you've remembered through out the time you spent with each other, so reliving your first date or-" And then it hit me. A smile grew upon my expression, knowing the plan perfectly. I shut my laptop in a hurry, racing back to my pen and pad of paper. I had to get writing. This night would be perfect.

PART TWO

SPOV

I had just brushed my hair for the thousandth time that night when the doorbell rang. I grinned, kicking back my ankle to my back to pull on my shoes all the way. I was wearing Converse, of course. They were my lucky pair that was so worn and used that the casual black color had faded to a light gray. I reached the door and opened it to a well dressed, beaming heartthrob.

"Hey," I breathed, getting lost in the ocean he called eyes for a moment. He noticed, chuckling at my all too large grin.

"You look great," he spoke simply as his right arm gestured to my outfit of a purple skirt, an off white tank and a gray cardigan to go over. I added a small flower and a few silver chain necklaces to dangle around my neck. I smiled with a light blush covering my cheeks.

"Thanks. You look nice yourself," I commented back with a reassuring grin. He had on a shirt sleeved brown jacket with a white polo underneath. His tie blew in the light wind and I looked down to my feet to see a funny surprise. I saw my washed out Converse covering my purple socks, but I looked to the ground in front of me to see another pair of light gray Converse. I looked back up to Chad and he smirked, seeing what I had.

"Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm like he had on our first date. I smiled with a small nod.

"We shall," I answered, intertwining his arm with mine. He smiled, leaving my apartment as I shut the door behind us. I could only help but wonder what he had planned, since he went to a great deal to hide it from me. Ugh, I thought. I hated surprises. We reached his limo and he opened the door for me, allowing me to climb into the car. He shut the door and the driver took off.

"So, Chad where are we go-" He interrupted me with a small shake of his head making his blonde locks bob.

"You're just going to have to find out!" he said with a smirk, knowing how much the curiosity was killing me. He didn't even let me open the car window, in case I knew how to get to where we were off to. Man, this guy was good. The limo stopped after a bit of a drive and I nearly squealed. We were here!

"Now you can look," Chad said as if I had a blindfold on. I quickly opened the door, stepping out of the vehicle and gasped lightly. Chad joined me by my side and grasped my hand. We were at the arcade. I was speechless as we walked into the familiar place.

"Look familiar? Any memories you might have of this place?" Chad hinted, but we both knew the memory that came to mind when we walked in. But I decided to be a bit cruel.

"Ah, duh! It's where I got to date James Conroy!" I squeaked with false enthusiasm. Chad shook his head with a smile that was holding back a laugh. "Kidding. It's where we had our first date."

"Fake. It was a fake date," Chad corrected. I nodded my head sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay Chad. Oh, you should put your head on my shoulder! Ha, it was real," I argued. He laughed at my terrible impression of him. But I smiled too, giving up the fight and joining him at the booth where him and I had sat just a bit less then two years ago. We ordered chicken fingers as we had before and played a bit of air hockey and ski ball. Surprisingly enough, Chad was _really_ good at air hockey. He won one and I beat him three times, but still he got me once. And by the time we had eaten all our chicken and had played all the games at least twice, it was time to move onto the next mystery. We entered the limo once again.

"So what's next?" I asked with little hope that he'd actually tell me. He smirked with a smirk that meant: "Ha, when will you learn that I'm not telling you?"

"Not saying," he sang, making me giggle. He smiled as the limo stopped, making the ride about a minute long. Or so it felt like. He got out and before I could open the door, he had raced to my side of the limo and opened the door for me. I climbed out and saw where we had stopped. I began to chuckle as I placed my hands over my mouth. This was just too good.

"Like it?" he said, wondering out loud. I nodded instantly removing my palms from my face. He beamed, taking my hand once more and we walked into the frozen yogurt parlor. We got in line and as I was thinking about what to order, he interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't worry," he began with an adorable smirk. "I won't steal it this time." I chortled softly, loving every moment of the night so far. Maybe surprises weren't too bad. We reached the counter and Chad smiled at me, wondering if I knew what I wanted by now. I nodded.

"I'll have one scoop of mint chocolate in a sugar cone please," I asked the lady with a _Chill's Frozen Yogurt_ hat and t-shirt on. She smiled, making her bright green eyes pop from their sockets. She was preppy and probably knew who we were, seeing as she was nearly jumping up and down. Either that or she had too much coffee.

"Yeah, and I'll have a scoop of chocolate in a cake cone please," Chad told Cindy, or so her nametag read. She nodded and began to fill our cones with the ice cream we ordered. I felt something grasp my hand and I looked down to see Chad had nonchalantly entangled his fingers with mine. I blushed lightly as the feeling of his hand in mine still hasn't ceased to make my heart skip a beat. The lady handed us our cones as Chad handed her some money. She smiled as he assured her to keep the change.

We took our fro-yo and sat down at an open table. We sat down and I began to lick my ice cream, for it was already starting to dip down the side of the sugary cone. Chad chuckled as I attempted to catch all the falling droplets of cream with my tongue. Once my face was covered with the yogurt, I had managed to eat the dessert down to where the cone began. I looked up at Chad, who had a spotless chin, as mine was _drenched_ in frozen yogurt. He looked at my messiness and me and laughed. He grabbed a napkin and wiped my face clean.

"That's a bit better," he said with a smile, placing down the napkin once my face was clean again. I smiled, glad that he didn't mind my terrible eating habits. He finished his cone first, but I caught up with him quickly. We were on our way out while the last piece of sugar cone was still between my teeth. He pulled me to the limo for the thousandth time that night and as we got in, he already knew my question.

"No matter how many times you ask where we're going, I'm not going to tell you! You'll just have to-"

"Wait and see?" I cut in with an annoyed expression. He beamed, loving how much I despised surprises.

"You'll like this one," the psychic told me with a grin. I shook my head with a playful smile. He also loved to push my buttons, for that simple statement made me even more curious. As usual, he made me keep the windows shut and no questions were allowed. But the limo stopped as suddenly as it had before. As we stepped out, there was a chilly breeze that passed, making me shiver. He smiled, joining me by my side. I looked out, taking in the breathtaking surroundings. I grinned at the small wooden sign in the corner of the blacktop parking lot.

"Lookout Mountain?" I read, looking at him with wide, loving eyes. He smirked at my reaction and nodded, his blonde locks dipping up and down in the gentle wind.

"Of course. And I promise you that Big Foot won't interrupt this time," he told me, his eyes sparkling as he took my hand as we took in the parking lot. I got lost in his eyes for a moment, shaking my head as if waking my brain up from my deep blue dream.

"So was this a good anniversary idea?" he asked with a small, nearly worried smile. I grinned, breathing out a laugh.

"Of course. It was so sweet of you to put so much thought into it. I love the whole memory theme," I commented as he took his hand and gentled placed it on my waist, softly pulling me closer. I wondered what he was up to and he read my mind.

"Yes, but there's one more memory I didn't include yet," he whispered, his voice barely louder than the stirring night wind. The lights that shone onto the parking lot dimmed and he placed my hand onto my shoulder with his. He grabbed my waist between his sturdy arms and smiled at me with his gorgeous eyes gleaming once more.

"And w-w-w-what would that be?" I stuttered; my speech impaired by my lack of breath. He grinned his signature CDC grin.

"Our dance at prom." And with that, he left one hand on my waist and dug the other into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out his iPod and handing me an ear bud. I took it, putting it in my ear as he did. He took his mp3 player into his hand and as he grasped my waist again, he pressed play.

This time the music was slow and sweet, instead of quick and catchy as the last time. I smiled as I placed one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder. Our feet moved back and forth in unison, as we swayed to the music. And in a single moment, his lips were attached to mine as we stopped moving and stood in place for a minute. His hands pulled my stomach closer, my eyes closing. In need for air, we broke free with a full-hearted smile shared on both of our expressions.

"Sonny, I love you," he told me as the back of his hand stroked my cheek softly. I grinned.

"I love you too, CDC," I confess, pulling him back for a quick, soft kiss. And we meant it too. We were in love as simple, yet as complicated as it was. And some people describe love as an emotion filled with ups and downs. But I can honestly say _our_ love was filled with surprises. And I loved each and every one.


End file.
